El Miau entre tu y yo
by Xenophilica
Summary: Un gatito herido encontrado por un estudiante de medicina. Creyeron que nada podría salir mal, hasta que el gatito dejo de ser gatito.


Xeno, por aca!

Bueno, el tercer y ultimo aporte al Baker Slash Fest esta aqui, espero les guste :D

 **Pareja:** Johnlock (Sherlock Holmes x John Watson)  
 **Rating:** Mayores de 16 años  
 **Género:** Drama, Romance, Angustia  
 **Nº de palabras:** 5,000 aprox.  
 **Nº de capítulos:** 1  
 **Beta reader(s):** Karen Kusama

 **Universo:** Gatos, AU, Transformaciones de la nada.

 **Resumen:** Un gatito herido encontrado por un estudiante de medicina. Creyeron que nada podría salir mal, hasta que el gatito dejo de ser gatito.

*Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, tampoco John Watson o Mary Morstan... y ya saben, eso es triste D:

Enjoy it!

* * *

Estaba harto.

Había intentado de todo, saltar desde muy alto, buscar ser atropellado por accidente, meterse en lugares donde seguro una correteada le darían, dejar de comer, inclusive intento auto dañarse con sus garras, pero nada de eso funcionaba, no tenia el suficiente coraje como para mantearse firme en esa decisión.

Estaba harto de estar atrapado en esa vida, en ese cuerpo, años trato de escapar a ese destino, pensando que él estaba hecho para algo mas, pero jamás pudo probarlo, el mundo era cruel con su especie, siempre rodeados de mitos obscuros.

¿Que culpa tenia él de la estúpida ingenuidad de los hombres? Él no había pedido nacer asi, él no había pedido ser lo que es, pero ahí estaba, sufriendo a merced de lo que los demás, humanos y animales mas grandes, decidieran hacer con él.

No era justo, es verdad, pero la vida no es justa, jamás lo seria y mucho menos para él, un simple gato que es solo un animal que ocupa un espacio en la tierra, que consume oxigeno que bien puede utilizarse en algo mas útil. No, la vida no era justa.

Ese era el recuerdo que lo rondaba desde la mañana y parte de la tarde, él iba tranquilo caminando por las calles de Londres sin molestar a nadie, buscaba alimento como todos los días, jamás pensó que en su intento por robar unas cuantas salchichas del puesto de siempre, ubicado en el parque, causara tal enfado, ese hombre tenia muchas, siempre tenia, ¿Y estaba enojado con él solo porque le había quitado un par?, La gente es rara, mucho.

Aquel hombre no dudo en echarle encima a su fiel mascota, un perro de caza, bastante grande, tal ves le triplicaba el tamaño, él hecho a correr con el fin de escapar, ya no le importaba la comida o si ese hombre le había maldecido en un grito, lo único que quería ahora era alejarse de ese monstruoso animal que amenazaba su vida, no lo logro.

Apenas había corrido hasta un callejón en donde sabia que estaría seguro, pero antes de siquiera llegar a su preciado escondite, ese enorme animal lo había atrapado entre sus fauces, lo zarandeo por un rato hasta que se aburrió, sus estridentes maullidos ahogados por los gruñidos de la bestia, fue lo que lo salvo.

—¡Hey!—. Escucho gritar, el monstruo lo soltó y sin pensarlo mucho hecho a correr, él yacía tirado en el piso, trato de ponerse de pie para huir también, pero aquella cosa lo había lastimado demasiado, apenas y podía sostenerse en pie. —Oh dios—. Esa voz de nuevo y luego sintió algo cubriéndolo, algo caliente y cómodo, abrió un poco sus ojos y se encontró a un hombre, bueno, era mas joven que cualquiera que haya visto y con un cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar profundo, maulló quedamente antes de perderse en la obscuridad.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es una luz cegadora y él acostado en una mesa fría de metal, las voces siguen oyéndose, pero solo como un eco en la lejanía, había alcanzado a escuchar que una de esas voces decía que él necesitaba descanso y mucho reposo, y que solo el tiempo diría si se recuperaba, después sintió ese extraño calor de antes y volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiéndose extrañamente seguro.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es un "bum, bum, bum" un golpeteo constante, rítmico y muy tranquilo, siente sus orejas moviéndose tratando de ubicar de donde viene el sonido, entonces siente que el lugar en donde esta cómodamente echado, sube y baja, como si estuvieran arrullándolo, abre sus ojos, incapaz de quedarse con la duda.

El suelo en donde se encuentra acostado es extrañamente suave y cómodo, con cuadros rojos y blancos, el olor a miel y trigo llega hasta su olfato, alza su cabeza y se topa con un conocido cabello rubio, no esta seguro de si es el mismo joven que lo rescato de aquella bestia, necesita ver los ojos azules que recuerda de su salvador, maúlla quedito, tímido ante el nuevo lugar en donde se encuentra, siente el suelo suave moverse bajo él y después ese joven abre los ojos soñoliento.

—Hey—. Dice bajito y pasa su mano por sobre su cabeza, él siente ese agradaba calorcito que lo envolvió antes y esos ojos azules le confirman que se trata de su salvador. —¿Estas mejor?—. Pregunta, pero él no contesta, no puede, solo es un gato que trato de robar comida y fue atacado por un perro de caza, asi que solo maúlla. —Ah bueno, pensé que estarías peor, veras, el veterinario no te daba muchas esperanzas—. Él solo puede ver esos ojos azules mirarlo con una sonrisa, mira sus patitas vendadas, aquello pinta mal, no va poder caminar por un buen rato, por lo tanto, no podrá escapar de aquella casa, en su desinfortunio, solo puede maullar quedito y acurrucarse de nuevo en ese suelo suave y caliente.

Sabe que el nombre del joven, que ahora se ha empeñado en cuidarlo, es John y es una especie de Doctor por los libros de medicina general que siempre lleva consigo, puede ver libros en la sala, abiertos y con algunos párrafos subrayados, también sabe que aquel joven es fanático de algunos autores de literatura inglesa y de series británicas, él no sabe que es Doctor Who, piensa que es un doctor como aquel joven rubio, pero esta equivocado, ese doctor joven de nombre John no tiene una maquina para viajar en el tiempo y tampoco es un alienígena, como lo es ese Doctor Who.

Entre tanto libro de medicina le sorprende encontrar obras de Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Mary Shelly y Arthur Conan Doyle, puede ver que aquel rubio le gustan las historias románticas y dramáticas, el crimen y el suspenso. Él puede ver muchos de los títulos de los libros y encuentra a Arthur Conan Doyle el mas interesante, las obras de ese escritor que mas abundan son las de un detective llamado Sherlock Holmes, le gusta ese Sherlock Holmes, no sabe por que, pero se siente identificado con el personaje, un día John lo pilla tratando de abrir uno de esos libros de Conan Doyle y aunque a sus ojos, el minino estaba dañado al libro, no duda en tomar al gato y al libro.

—Oye, este libro es muy bueno, no deberías maltratarlo—. Le reprende sin enojo, el gato trata de decirle que no lo estaba dañando, que lo que quiere es verlo, quiere saber mas de ese personaje que le gusta mucho, John parece comprender lo que quiere y deja el libro abierto en una ilustración en donde se puede ver el retrato a color del detective.

El gato estuvo viendo a aquel retrato del hombre por mucho tiempo, intrigado y memorizando todos los rasgos que le fueran posibles, su cabello rizado y negro era cubierto por un elegante sombrero de copa, los ojos azules reflejaba un alma pura que había conocido muchas desgracias, que había vivido mucho, tal como él. El joven rubio quiere pasar la pagina, pero el minino lo impide poniendo una pata sobre la hoja y maullando. John ve el dibujo y mira al minino, puede ver al rubio sonreír.

—Sabes, mi nombre esta inspirado en el fiel compañero de este detective—. Le dice al gato, no sabe porque, pero John siente como si hablara con alguien, una persona mas. —A mi madre le pareció gracioso cuando conoció el apellido de mi padre, por eso me llamo John—. Las pupilas del gato se mantuvieron rasgadas, dejando ver así sus ojos celestes, John miro el retrato de Sherlock Holmes, los ojos de aquel hombre se parecían tanto a los de aquel gato, el rubio sonrió. —No te he puesto un nombre, me gusta Sherlock. ¿A ti te gusta Sherlock?—. Pregunto, como si el minino pudiese responder, las pupilas del gato se inflaron, lamió su labio superior y después maulló, el rubio pareció tomar aquello como una afirmativa. —Bien, pues Sherlock será—. Porque desde ese entonces lo ha llamado así y él esta mas que complacido.

Esta ha sido una visita al veterinario de lo mas tediosa y aburrida, le gusta estar en los brazos de John, le encanta, pero es muy aburrido no poder hacer nada, el rubio puede verlo, y sentirlo, pues el animal se ha empeñado en rasgarle con delicadeza el suéter que lleva.

—Sherlock, es mi suéter favorito—. Le dice una vez que ha visto el daño causado por las pequeñas garras del animal. _"¿Que esperabas? estoy aburrido"_ piensa el minino ¿Cuando fue que comenzó a pensar? ah si, cuando comenzó a llamarlo Sherlock, eso era raro, pero no importaba.

John suspira cansado, oye al minino maullar, claramente diciéndole que esta aburrido, el rubio busca algo con que entretenerlo, mira a su derecha y ve una planta, se le ocurre algo, deja a Sherlock en su silla, va hacia la planta y corta una pequeña ramita, le quita todas las hojas, dejando solo las de la punta, regresa con Sherlock, que lo espera sentado en donde lo dejo.

 _"¿Que estas haciendo, John?"_ Se pregunta el minino, puede ver al rubio regresar con una extraña ramita, tiene hojas en las puntas y él no puede despegar la vista de esa punta, entonces entiende lo que el rubio quiere hacer "Si crees que tratare de atraparlo, estas equivocado" piensa.

—Mira—. John agita la ramita frete al gatito y este no puede evitar seguirla con la mirada, el rubio la mueve cada vez mas rápido y Sherlock es atrapado por ella, comienza a perseguirla y a tratar de atraparla entre sus garras, trata de morderla para que deje de volverlo loco con esos movimientos rápidos, John solo puede reír ante aquello.

 _"Maldición, John. Lo has hecho apropo... ¡Mío!"_ El gatito ha podido atraparlo entre sus dientes y no duda en morder aquella mugrosa rama que lo ha entretenido bastante, aunque se niegue a admitirlo _"Ya no causaras problemas"_ se dice una vez que ha dejado destruida la ramita en el suelo, feliz con su acción decide maullar en alto, pero John lo ha cogido en brazos de nuevo y lo ha acomodado en su pecho.

—Ya es hora de que te revisen—. Le dice el rubio y el minino no pone objeción, al fin se desharía de esas estorbosas vendas que lo incomodan y le impiden brincar por todos lados.

El diagnostico es positivo y el veterinario dicta que las vendas deben desaparecer, al fin puede estirar sus patas libremente, permanece sentado por unos momentos, mientras que John y el veterinario hablan en privado, seguramente de los cuidado que John debe tener para con él.

El gato enfoca sus celestes ojos hacia la puerta de escape mas cercana, tiene la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, para volver a las calles a robar comida, para volver a estar a merced de los humanos, de los humanos que no son como John y que no dudarían en patearlo para matarlo, tiene la oportunidad para volver a ser un gato cualquiera en la calle y no la toma, se queda sentado, mirando la puerta, entonces siente ese calorcito rodearlo una vez mas, sabe que es John que lo ha tomado en brazos y no puede evitar esconder su rostro en el cuello del rubio, él esta a gusto ahí, se siente calientito y protegido, él no quiere volver a las calles, en donde la gente que no es John lo maltrata y golpea.

Entonces hace algo que jamás ha hecho con el rubio, Sherlock ronronea por primera vez, John ríe ante la sensación de Sherlock ronroneando en su cuello, le da cosquillas, siente que es lo que esperaba desde que lo encontró mal herido en la calle, que este lo aceptara.

—Es hora de volver a casa, Sherlock—. Dice John y Sherlock esta mas que complacido por eso, y aumenta su ronroneo.

Pasan los días, John va a la escuela de medicina y no regresa hasta muy noche, él siempre lo espera en la entrada, en donde sabe que John lo vera, espera recibir a su joven rubio en la puerta y que John le sonría y lo lleve en brazos hasta la cocina donde ambos comen, todo es perfecto, John ríe y él maúlla cada vez que escucha la voz del rubio dirigirse a él, le gusta su voz, es muy cálida y le hace sentir querido, quiere a su amo, porque es John quien lo cuida y lo protege.

 _"John quiero leche"_ pide, él sabe que solo son maullidos lo que el rubio escucha, pero aun así sea de madrugada, el rubio se levanta y le da su leche, a Sherlock le gusta levantarlo en la madrugada porque se ha dado cuenta que el rubio duerme solo con el pantalón del piyama, le gusta el cuerpo de John porque es fuerte, muchas veces se a sorprendido a si mismo escondiéndose entre los cajones de ropa del rubio o escabulléndose en su cama mientras duerme, le gusta todo de John, puede decirse que hasta ama a John, pero recuerda que él solo es un gatito y no podrá ser mas que la mascota para el rubio, sus orejas caen trises ante esa realidad, pero siempre la sonrisa de John le anima. Le gusta, en verdad le gusta John.

Lo único que no le gusta de John en su nueva novia, es rubia y bajita, como él, pero no tiene el encanto y la luz que tiene John, ella es opaca y sin sol, y John no es así, ella no merece a John y esta empeñado en hacérselo saber.

 _"Vete"_ trata de decirle a la rubia, una vez que John se ha ido a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, la rubia lo mira con desagrado.

—John, ¿Tienes un gato?—. Pregunta en un grito hacia el rubio que aun no ha vuelto de la habitación. El gato rueda los ojos, sin ser notado por la mujer.

 _"Eso es obvio, ¿No me ves aquí, mujer?"_ Recrimina con fastidio. _"ahora vete"_ maúlla en advertencia, pero es detenido por los pasos de John que se acercan.

—Si, se llama Sherlock—. Le dice el rubio mientras acaricia la cabeza de Sherlock y el gato no se niega a recibir la caricia de John, porque es su John quien se la da. Al ver que el gato parece tranquilo ante el rubio, la chica sonríe, ha visto sus ojos y a ella le gustan, trata de acariciarlo, pero Sherlock solo crispa sus cabellos ante el acercamiento, ni John ni la chica prevén lo que pasara, Sherlock maúlla en advertencia, pero la mujer no lo entiende y sin poder evitarlo el gato tira un arañazo que le lastima la mano.

—¡Auch!—. Exclama adolorida. —¡Oye!—. Ella quiere pegarle a Sherlock por su mala acción, pero John no la deja, él lo protege, pero no le gusta que trate de justificarlo diciendo que hoy él no se sentía bien, esa noche John y Mary, como escucho que se llamaba la mujer, salen a cenar y Sherlock se queda solo en la casa, esperando en la puerta a que John regrese, le duele que el rubio se haya ido con la mujer, pero él no puede hacer nada, es solo un gatito que juega a ser la mascota de un doctor.

Dos días después, paseando por tiendas departamentales con el fin de buscar cosas para Sherlock, una cama, juguetes y comida, el rubio descubrió a su querida novia tomada de la mano de uno de sus compañeros de facultad, John no se humillo, no reclamo, simple y sencillamente decidió saludar y darse por enterado que la relación entre él y Mary había terminado, Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo con aquello, su John merecía algo mejor y sin duda él no dejaría que esa mujer se saliera con la suya.

John se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación por una semana, Sherlock lo esperaba todo los días afuera de su cuarto para que cuando saliera pudiera verlo y al menos sonriera un poco, una mañana, la puerta del cuarto de John estaba abierta y él no dudo en entrar, se tumbo a un lado del doctor y como gesto para reconfortarlo comenzó a ronronear, John lo miro con una sonrisa triste, sus ojos tenían agua, a Sherlock le dolía verlo así, no le gustaba ver lagrimas en los ojos de su John, así que como gesto de apoyarlo, lamio las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, John rio ante la sensación áspera que tenia la lengua del minino y acaricio su cabeza.

—Gracias—. Dijo y Sherlock no dudo en acurrucarse a su lado, sin dejar de ronronear.

 _"Te mereces ser feliz, John Watson"_ Se dijo el minino y escondió su cara en el cuello de John _"Yo desearía hacerte feliz"_

Pudo ser el deseo que pidió Sherlock o la falta que le compañía que le hacia falta a John, pero el amanecer de esa mañana, sin duda se llevaron una sorpresa. John quiso moverse libremente por su cama, cosa que trataba de hacer ya que era consiente de que Sherlock se encontraba echado a su lado, termino acostándose boca arriba y después de un rato sintió un peso extra sobre sus costillas, al principio creyó que era el gato, pero cayo en cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin aire para respirar, aquello lo obligo a despertar forzadamente, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo al igual que su boca para llenar sus pulmones de aire, entonces, se quedo sin respiración.

sobre su pecho, echado, un hombre se encontraba hecho bolita sobre él, el hombre tenia cabello negro con rizos, una piel pálida como el marfil, parecía alto a pesar de estar encogido sobre si mismo y delgado, a John le tomo solo unos segundos entender lo que pasaba, un hombre se había metido en su habitación y acostado en su cama, sobre él.

El grito de su amo termino por despertarlo de manera brusca, cayendo de bruces al suelo, sabia que era una mala idea dormir junto a John.

—¿Tienes que gritar tan fuerte, John?—. Dijo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de poseer una voz grave y profunda, se miro a si mismo comprobando que su cuerpo había cambiado y después miro a John que se encontraba hecho bolita en la cama usando una almohada como escudo.

—¿Quien eres y como has entrado aquí?—. Pregunto el rubio amenazándolo con una almohada, Sherlock por instinto se cubrió con sus manos, eso revelo unas pequeñas garras afiladas, John miro impactado como unas orejas se dejaban ver de la mata de rizos del hombre al igual que una cola peluda se alzaba orgullosa. —Eres...—. Sherlock al no sentirse amenazado, decidió dejarse ver del todo.

—Soy yo, Sherlock—. Dijo el hombre de rizos. —O bueno, así es como me llamaste—. John se le quedo viendo asombrado, y Sherlock hizo lo mismo con su propio cuerpo, mirándose y comprobando que tanto de él había cambiado. —Esto es tan extraño—. Se dijo, John solo pudo asentir en acuerdo.

Cayendo en cuenta de que Sherlock estaba desnudo, John no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la nueva condición de su antes mascota, tuvo que mantener su vista lo mas lejos del que antes era su gato mientras este se vestía, Sherlock había resultado mas alto de lo que había imaginado, pero nada que un pesquero y una playera cualquiera no pudiese resolver, después compraría algo de ropa y tal vez un libro en donde explicara como es que los gatos podrían convertirse en hombres.

—Alguna idea de como es que esto sucedió—. John pudo ver a Sherlock agitar su cola peluda en alto y negar con la cabeza, el moreno se encontraba bebiendo un poco de leche de su antiguo tazón, el rubio intento hacer que el otro bebiera de una taza, pero el moreno apenas se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevas extremidades, era un hecho que para Sherlock el usar sus pulgares no era cosa para tomarse a la ligera, como lo hacia John.

—Gracias—. Dijo el moreno un día, John, que se encontraba leyendo en el sofá de la sala uno de sus muchos libros de medicina. John le miro extrañado por tal acción.

—¿Porque?—. Sherlock se sentó a su lado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

—Por ser tu quien decidió ayudarme y darme un lugar donde vivir—. John miro aquellos ojos profundos, celestes, que no habían cambiado en nada, las pupilas de aquellos hermosos ojos se mantenían rasgadas, como las de un gato, pudo ver la cola de Sherlock balancearse de un lado a otro lentamente antes de que esta se enrollara al rededor del cuerpo del moreno.

Jamás vio algún cuerpo tan hermoso como lo era el de su antigua mascota, entonces desvió la mirada sonrojado, él no debía pensar eso, él no debía ver de esa manera el cuerpo de la persona, porque ahora era una persona, tal vez pasara por un mutante por aquellas extremidades extra en su cuerpo, en fin, él no debía olvidar que estaba hablando de la persona que había vivido con el durante varios meses, por todos los cielos ¡Era su gato trasformado en persona!

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Sherlock acurrucarse en su regazo, como si fuera un gato, apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas y trato de hacerse bolita lo mas que pudo.

—Sherlock—. John no pudo evitar sonrojase ante las acciones de su compañero, porque ahora debía cambiar la etiqueta para Sherlock, él ya no calificaba como mascota, ahora era un ser humano, o bueno, parte de él lo era. —No puedes hacer esto—. Dijo apartando al moreno con cara sorprendida de encima suyo. El moreno movió sus orejas de manera graciosa antes de fruncir su ceño.

—¿Porque no?—. Pregunto. —Antes lo hacia todo el tiempo y a ti no te molestaba—.

—Porque antes eras un gato—. Dijo el rubio, pudo notar las orejas del moreno caer y el gesto triste en su rostro le decía que eso decepciono al otro. —Me gustaría pasear ¿Quieres?—. Dijo levantados del sofá, Sherlock asintió eufórico olvidándose completamente de la depresión de hace un momento. Después de esconder las ojeras bajo un gorro de lana y la cola debajo de un largo abrigo, salieron ambos rumbo al centro comercial, desde ese momento Sherlock decidió que le gustaba usar abrigos largos

El centro comercial no era uno de sus lugares favoritos, había muchos de esos humanos que no eran John, molestos y aburridos.

Compraron ropa para él y algunas cosas mas que según John, necesitaba, pero que él jamás en su vida, pues ha sido un gato desde que tiene uso razón, ha utilizado.

En medio de tanto bullicio, jamás pensaron que se encontraría con Mary, la ultima novia de John, la mujer, como olvidando lo que le había hecho al rubio, se acerco con cinismo a saludarlo, John sonrió cordial a la rubia, pero Sherlock gruño por lo bajo, ante aquello la rubia miro la nueva compañía del rubio.

—¿Quien es él?—. Pregunto interesada y con gesto coqueto al moreno el cual frunció el ceño, sus cabellos se crisparon de inmediato y sus pupilas rasgadas se afilaron cual gato salvaje asechando a su presa.

—Soy Sherlock y este es mi humano—. Dijo el moreno atrayendo hacia si al rubio que tenia una expresión sorprendida. —¡MIO! ¿Escuchaste?—. Y sin esperar la contestación de la mujer, el moreno arrastro a John lejos del lugar, el rubio estaba en shock por las palabras dichas por su compañero.

—Sherlock. ¿Que ha sido todo eso?—. Pregunto aun sin detener al moreno en su huida del lugar, dejándose arrastrar unos metros mas, Sherlock paro en seco, pero no le dio la cara a John.—¿Sherlock?—. John tomo el hombro del moreno para voltearlo, pero el moreno se zafo bruscamente. —¿Que te pasa?—. Sherlock negó con la cabeza, aun sin darle la cara, el rubio lo vio tomar aire y después suspirar profundo, de igual manera se volteo para darle la cara, pero no dio tiempo al rubio de comprender lo que pasaba.

Sherlock había tomado ambas mejillas del doctor entre sus manos y había juntado sus labios, solo juntado, John abrió los ojos como platos ante la acción del moreno, pero no lo alejo, simplemente se quedo ahí, esperando a que el moreno decidiera apartarse, Sherlock abrió sus ojos sin despegar sus labios del contrario y John no pudo evitar ser hechizado por esos ojos celestes y felinos que lo miraban profundamente, como si pudiesen leer su alma.

Sherlock se aparto lentamente del rubio, sin despegar sus mirada, hablando en silencio, como lo hacían desde que Sherlock era un gato herido acurrucado en el pecho de John.

El rubio despertó de toda esa atmosfera al escuchar de vuelta el bullicio que hacia la gente a su alrededor, encontró que estaban parados justo en el centro de una de las plazas principales del centro comercial, pero parecía que nadie había notado tal cosa, John se encontraba sonrojado de vergüenza por lo que había pasado hace algunos segundos, al ver que nadie había notado nada, tomo la mano de Sherlock y salieron corriendo del lugar.

Al llegar al departamento de John, lo primero que hizo el rubio fue cerrar con fuerza la puerta, Sherlock creyó que el rubio estaría enojado por la manera en que lo arrastro hacia dentro y cerro la puerta tras ellos, pero se equivoco, en cuanto sintió la pared a su espalda y a John acorralándolo frente a él lo supo, John no estaba molesto.

—De alguna manera—. Escucho decir. —De alguna manera has hecho que yo sienta esto, en tan poco tiempo—. John lo miro fijamente, en la obscuridad, pues no habían encendido las luces del departamento. —¿Como lo has hecho?—. Sherlock le miro fijamente, acercando poco a poco su rostro al del rubio, con miedo a que el otro se alejara, y paso su áspera lengua entre los labios de John.

—Porque eres tu, John Watson—. Dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba al rubio, acercándolo a él hasta enterrar su rostro en el cuello contrario. —Siempre has sido tu—. John gimió al escuchar al moreno ronronear, las vibraciones que causaba Sherlock hacían temblar y estremecer su cuerpo. —Mi salvador—. Los besos castos de Sherlock no podían hacerle frente a los salvajes y experimentados de John, las manos curiosas del antes felino trataban de abrirse paso por la chaqueta y la camisa del rubio para sentir esa piel, esa piel que le encantaba, cálida y suave, apreciaba la idea de por fin sentirla y pasear sus manos por toda ella.

John apresaba salvajemente sus labios sin opción a corresponderle como es debido, lo inexperto que era Sherlock le hizo sentirse satisfecho por ser el primero y posiblemente el único que estaría de esa manera con el moreno.

La fría pared fue remplazada por la cómoda cama del rubio, la obscuridad cubría sus cuerpos y John pudo ser testigo de como los ojos del moreno destellaba en ese abismo, como si de dos farolas al final del túnel se trataran, jalo al moreno a sus labios para volver a besarlo, podría sentir la áspera lengua de Sherlock jugando con la suya, la sensación estremecedora de sentir esa lengua por cualquier parte de su cuerpo no era rechazada, por eso mismo comenzó a besar el cuello blanco del contrario, esperando que el otro entendiera lo que quería, lo hizo, y fue la gloria.

Sherlock se encontraba sentado sobre la cadera de John, con ambas piernas a cada lado del rubio, besando y marcando el cuello de John, mientras que este se encontraba paseando de arriba hacia abajo sus manos por la espalda, recorriendo cientos de veces la columna vertebral del moreno, viéndolo arquearse cada vez que llegaba hasta la base de la espalda.

La cola de Sherlock se enredo entre uno de los brazos de John y el rubio no pudo evitar pasar la extremidad entre sus manos solo para sentir al moreno estremecerse sobre su cuerpo, soltando maullidos profundos mesclados con gemidos y jadeos.

No supo en que momento Sherlock había logrado tomar su miembro y dirigirlo hacia su propia cavidad, solo se dio cuenta cuando su miembro se encontraba ya siendo aprisionado por las paredes vírgenes de Sherlock, entonces sintió esas garras sujetar con fuerza sus hombros, perforando la piel, pero John no sentía dolor, estaba perdido en la imagen de un Sherlock arquearse de manera sorprendente, y en el doloroso placer que aquello causaba sobre él, los movimientos rítmicos que hacia el moreno sobre su cadera, hicieron al dolor pasara a ser segunda en el momento.

Las manos de John se dirigieron a las cadera del moreno, tratando así de imponer un ritmo mas suave y menos frenético, para que tanto él como Sherlock disfrutaran de esa unión entre ellos, aquella que sin darse cuenta, fue ganado terreno hasta hacerse necesaria, hasta formar parte del contrario, una unión que solo ellos entenderían.

Los gemidos y jadeos continuaron, escandalosos y deliciosos, deleitando los receptores contrarios que con cada sonido salido de la boca de su amante, llenaban el aire de éxtasis que los mantenía ebrios y perdidos en sus instintos primarios, la velocidad de los movimientos aumento, avisando que la culminación estaba cerca, los gemidos aumentaron sus decibeles, John preguntándose si mañana tendría que disculparse con sus vecinos del escándalo, entonces el punto muerto llego, para ambos fue como si una luz brillante y cegadora les diera de frente porque ambos cerraron los ojos fuertemente a pesar de la obscuridad, disfrutando de tal liberación.

Los ritmos acelerados de sus corazones y los jadeos cansados tratando de jalar la mayor cantidad de aire a sus pulmones era testigo de la reciente actividad hecha, Sherlock cayo sobre el cuerpo de John, jadeando aun, escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, John no dudo en recibirlo entre sus brazos apretarlo lo mas posible contra si, enterrando su nariz en el rizado cabello moreno de Sherlock.

El moreno comenzó a ronronear, clara señal de estar satisfecho con lo que habían hecho, John no pudo evitar sonreír mientras el ronroneo suave de Sherlock lo arrullaba quedando inevitablemente dormido con el moreno encima de él.

Lo ultimo que pensó John Watson es que había encontrado a su increíble compañero, aquel con el que compartiría su vida, al igual que John H. Watson encontró a Sherlock Holmes para compartir la suya.

Lo ultimo que pensó Sherlock, fue encontrar al humano que lo protegería de cualquier cosa, aun sin él dejaba de ser su fiel mascota, para convertirse en el compañero de John, tal y como Sherlock Holmes se convirtió en el compañero de John H. Watson.

FIN

* * *

RW?

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui! :D

Xeno, off!


End file.
